rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Corinne Kaplan
is a two-time Survivor contestant who has frequently appeared on RHAP to do cast previews. She is known for her mean comments and confessionals and her fierce hatred towards contestants Jessica "Sugar" Kiper and Phillip Sheppard. Bio Corinne Kaplan takes great pride in being able to manipulate the people around her. As a pharmaceutical sales rep, this smart and sexy fish is in it purely for the money. At work, Corinne must convince physicians to prescribe her products. Now, Corinne is looking to convince her fellow tribe mates that she's trustworthy, while ready to sell them out behind their backs. This catty former sorority girl uses her wit and sex appeal to further her goals. Aside from working out in the gym almost every day, Corinne keeps fit by hiking and running. Corinne will tell it like it is and couldn't care less what people think of her for it. Her outgoing personality is a trait that seems to work well on the men in her life. Corinne basically has no filter and is often hilarious in her directness, saying what everyone else only thinks. Corinne is single and currently resides in Los Angeles. Her birth date is January 17, 1979.http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Corinne_Kaplan Corinne finished in seventh place on Survivor: Gabon, and is most remembered for her extremely bitter jury speech towards Susie Smith and Sugar Kiper. She was allegedly asked to participate in the Heroes vs. Villains season, but declined the offer due to work commitments. Corinne returned as a Favorite on Survivor: Caramoan, where she developed an intense hatred towards Phillip Sheppard. Despite securing multiple alliances, she was blindsided at the merge and was eliminated in twelfth place. RHAP Appearances Since RHAP's inception, Rob had the idea of having Corinne, someone who is not afraid to speak her mind, to give her opinions on the current cast. However, due to Corinne's lack of commitment to the show, she was hesitant to appear for several seasons. First Appearance: September 5, 2011Corinne Kaplan Previews the Survivor South Pacific Cast Corinne first appeared to give her reactions to the cast of Survivor: South Pacific with Rob. She gives her opinion on returning contestants Coach Wade and Ozzy Lusth, and mentions that she knows contestant Edna Ma in real life. She also mentions who is her favorite and who she has already sent a Facebook friend request to. Second Appearance: February 4, 2012Sh*t Corinne Says: Brutal First Impressions of the New Cast from Corinne Kaplan Corinne returned the very next season to give her first impressions on the cast of Survivor: One World. Third Appearance (Exit Interview): April 4, 2013Corinne Kaplan’s Survivor Caramoan Exit Interview After being blindsided in the eighth episode of Caramoan, Corinne returned to RHAP for her exit interview. Rob welcomes Corinne to the show and gives her a chance to explain her side of the story and the order of events that led to her departure. Rob wants to know why Corinne was against the idea of splitting the votes because it would’ve led to her plan working. Corinne agrees that they should have done that and they could’ve voted out whomever they wanted. Rob asks Corinne if playing with Phillip is like having a car alarm going off all night in that he is so draining you end up making poor strategic decisions. Corinne equates playing with Phillip is more like being drunk and you can’t be responsible for your actions. Corinne wasn’t thrilled with John Cochran because she felt like she had a good relationship with him from when she took care of his sunburn. Corinne really didn’t understand what Erik Reichenbach was thinking with his decisions. Corinne said that Erik didn’t even want to know who to vote for until it was 10 minutes before the vote. Even more puzzling for Corinne was why Brenda Lowe never seemed to talk once during the entire season. Lastly, Rob asks Corinne if she would play Survivor with Phillip again and she actually said that there’s only one condition in which she would not want to play the game again. Fourth Appearance: February 20, 2014Corinne’s Brutal First Impressions of the Survivor Cagayan Cast For the first time in 2 years, Corinne Kaplan is back to preview the cast of a new season of Survivor. Corinne studied the bios and videos of the 18 contestants competing on Survivor: Cagayan and is ready to give us her brutal first impressions. Corinne joins Rob and Nicole LIVE in the studio for the first time instead of over the phone like previous seasons. Fifth Appearance: September 19, 2014Corinne Kaplan’s BRUTAL Cast Assessment of San Juan Del Sur Rob Cesternino welcomes back Corinne Kaplan to Rob Has a Podcast to give her BRUTAL first impressions of the Survivor: San Juan Del Sur cast. Sixth Appearance: February 19, 2015Corinne Kaplan’s Brutal First Impressions of the Survivor 30 Cast Corinne Kaplan and her binder return to RHAP to give her brutal first impressions of the Survivor: Worlds Apart cast. Seventh Appearance: February 10, 2016Corinne’s Brutal Survivor Kaoh Rong Cast Assessment Corinne roasted the Survivor: Kaôh Rōng players with her latest edition of the brutal cast assessment. Eighth Appearance: September 12, 2016Corinne’s Brutal Survivor Millennials vs. Gen X Cast Assessment Corinne roasted the players from Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X with her latest edition of the brutal cast assessment. Other Facts *Corinne finished in sixth place after the first round popular vote in Miss Survivor 2014. *Corinne was unable to do cast impressions for Survivor: Philippines, (assumingly due to her having already formed a relationship with Malcolm, Caramoan (due to her participation on the season, Blood VS Water (due to her rule to never analyze returning players) and Cambodia (same reason as Blood vs Water). *Corinne formerly dated Survivor winner Ethan Zohn. *Corinne appeared at the West Coast Survivor Know-it-Alls. References External Links *Corinne's Twitter page *Corinne's LinkedIn page Category:People